Entre Fresas y Chocolate
by Ashril
Summary: Bulma se enfrenta a una difícil decisión en cuanto a su vida amorosa, al final un inocente consejo sera el que la haga abrir los ojos.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no grandioso Akira Toriyama y a la Toei._

"**Entre fresas y chocolate"**

Ya hacía casi un año desde la aparición del joven del futuro y del regreso de Goku, a pesar de que cada quien entrenaría por su cuenta, habían decidido hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bulma. Se lo merecía, después de todo gracias a ella se habían conocido.

El ambiente era agradable, la comida abundaba, los amigos de siempre se juntaban, recordando sus aventuras y alardeando de sus avances en su entrenamiento, un poco separado del grupo se encontraba Piccolo como siempre concentrado en quien sabe qué, Bulma tenía que admitir que aunque supiera que estaba de su lado, aun causaba cierto escalofrío en ella, pero pens

ando en eso, él había cambiado, ya no era el psicótico monstruo verde obsesionado con acabar con Goku y dominar la Tierra.

Observó como Gohan se acercaba a él brindándole un vaso con agua, y el sonrió, sí, no se lo imagino, no era esa sonrisa sádica que siempre tenía, al contrario, era una sonrisa sincera, ironías del destino que quien era el enemigo número uno de Goku, ahora era el maestro de su hijo. Pero bueno así de caprichoso es el destino, quién era ella para juzgar tal cosa después de lo que había hecho unas noches atrás. Ella sí que se había tomado literal la frase "Durmiendo con el enemigo".

Siguió caminando envuelta en sus pensamientos alejándose un poco del bullicio, hasta sentarse un poco alejada, desde donde estaba podía apreciarse a la perfección la puerta de la cámara de gravedad que dado el color rojo de las luces era obvio que estaba encendida, suspiró con algo de resignación y preocupación, llevaba días ahí metido, desde esa noche la había evitado, _esa noche_…

Se pasó la mano por el rostro con pesar peinándose el cabello hacia atrás, hasta que sintió la mano de alguien tocándole el hombro y sentándose junto a ella.

–Bulma, cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Yamcha observándola preocupado.

Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago al notar la preocupación sincera de Yamcha hacia ella, esto en vez de reconfortarla la hizo sentir mucho peor, sólo por ese momento, la gran Bulma Brief se sentía como un asqueroso gusano.

–Sí Yamcha, sólo estaba un poco aturdida por el ruido– mintió mientras forzaba una sonrisa observando el rostro de su novio, éste le regresó la sonrisa de forma alegre.

–¿Tú? Bulma Brief, el alma de las fiestas ¿Aturdida por la música? Vaya, eso sí que es raro – Siguió con su sonrisa alegre.

–A veces… a veces las cosas cambian Yamcha– Respondió de una manera bastante seria para su gusto.

–Tonterías– La abrazó nuevamente –Sólo debes estar cansada, últimamente te has estado extralimitando con el trabajo– lanzó una mirada con reproche hacia la cámara de gravedad. Bulma lo notó, tal vez era cierto en parte, últimamente Vegeta estaba destruyendo los Robots de entrenamiento y dañando la cámara más frecuentemente, y claro aunque tenía cientos de técnicos especializados a su servicio, había decidido repararlos ella misma para tratar de encontrar la manera de hacerlos más resistentes y eficaces.

Se juntó más al cuerpo de Yamcha correspondiendo su abrazo –tal vez… –

Aunque a veces tenían sus altibajos y claro sus constantes pleitos, se sentía tan cómoda en el abrazo de Yamcha, tan tranquila, sentía tanta paz a su lado, se sentía protegida entre sus brazos. Suspiró por un momento y cerró los ojos.

–_Como si realmente necesitaras ser protegida– le había dicho el saiyajin después de que en unas de sus conversaciones sobre Namek, ella se quejara de que Krilin y Gohan la hubieran dejado sola._

–_¿Qué dijiste? – volteó a verlo confundida. _

–_Lo que escuchaste mujer– Dijo sin darle mucha importancia mientras saqueaba el refrigerador– Has demostrado tener agallas y ser lo suficientemente capaz e inteligente para sobrevivir ante cualquier situación, no necesitabas a esos débiles para cuidarte, no me malinterpretes, pero eres peor que las cucarachas, estoy seguro que __aunque__ esas chatarras atacaran tu encontrarías la manera de sobrevivir sobre todos estos inútiles. – siguió caminando con desinterés hasta salir de la cocina, dejándola ahí sentada._

_Bulma levantó la ceja con incredulidad –¿Vegeta acaba de hacerme un cumplido? – No pudo evitar sonreír, el infierno realmente debía estar congelándose._

Se separó un poco de Yamcha no podía ser que aun estando en sus brazos de pensara en Vegeta, era realmente una locura, Yamcha era su novio, ella lo amaba, llevaban años y años de relación, siempre había imaginado que sería el padre de sus hijos, él sería un buen esposo, un padre cariñoso, formaría con él un hogar, envejecerían juntos. Pero si todo era tan bueno… ¿Por qué demonios no podía parar de pensar en Vegeta?

Era un bárbaro, todo lo que le interesaba en el mundo era transformarse en súper saiyajin y acabar con Goku, el cual era su mejor amigo, él jamás la tomaría en serio, claro no podía negar que era por lejos el mejor amante que había tenido, Yamcha era realmente bueno y también dulce y cariñoso en la cama, pero Vegeta… Vegeta era puro fuego y pasión, un verdadero volcán en erupción arrasando con todo a su paso, en sus brazos se sentía que estaba más viva que nunca.

_Gemidos y gruñidos hacían eco en la cámara de gravedad, el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos, unidos de una maravillosa manera, Vegeta la tenía sostenida por las caderas enterrándose salvajemente una y otra vez en ella, su espalda se encontraba arqueada, sus piernas abiertas __para__ él, recibiéndolo gustosa una y otra vez, con una de sus manos en su cabello, tomándolo con firmeza pegándolo más a ella, su otra mano arañaba su espalda con ímpetu en un salvaje abrazo, sentía los labios de Vegeta tirar de su piel, saboreándola, bajando desde su cuello hasta la firmeza de sus pezones, succionando con fuerza… tanta furia había en él, tanta fuerza, y tanto placer…_

Abrió nuevamente los ojos maldiciéndose internamente, tenía que parar ese hilo de pensamientos, no le gustaba a dónde estaba llegando.

–Ustedes dos par de tórtolos– Les llamó la atención una voz tras ellos, se trataba de Krilin quien ya se apreciaba algo sonrosado por el alcohol – Lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero Yam no puedes perderte esto, el maestro Roshi está intentando hacer hablar a Ten sobre tú sabes…– lo codeó, soltando una carcajada pícara.

Yamcha volteó a observarla, con una cara infantil, como pidiéndole internamente regresar con el grupo.

–Descuida Yamcha– Le sonrió amablemente, separándose del abrazo –Ve con ellos, ahora los alcanzo.

–¿Estás segura? –Dudó por un momento – ¿Estarás bien?

Ella bufó un poco antes de responder exasperada – que sí Yamcha, ya te dije que estoy bien, adelántate con ellos.

Yamcha le brindó una nueva sonrisa cómplice, antes de regresar con Krilin a la fiesta.

Bien, ahora estaba nuevamente con sus pensamientos, los cuales eran un caos total, pero bueno, ella era una verdadero genio, una tontería como esa no la volvería loca… o eso esperaba, pero es que la verdad por una vez en su vida la gran Bulma Brief no sabía qué hacer. La lógica le indicaba que se olvidara completamente de Vegeta, que no había futuro ahí, su Corazón le decía que ella amaba a Yamcha pero su maldito cuerpo pedía más y más del Saiyajin bueno ya ni siquiera sabía si solo era su cuerpo.

Se llevó nuevamente las manos a la cara, realmente estaba enloqueciendo, la verdad es que no quería alejarse de Vegeta pero tampoco quería dejar una relación de años sólo por el fuego del deseo, ella ya no era una adolecente para dejarse dominar por las hormonas, pero maldita sea que lo estaba haciendo. Y en el fondo ella sabía que no sólo era eso. Sí, es cierto que la ferocidad de Vegeta la atraía como mosca a la miel, pero también le gustaba estar con él, había demostrado ser un tipo inteligente y un verdadero reto para su intelecto, de un tiempo hacia acá incluso disfrutaba sus enfrentamientos verbales, y algo le hacía pensar que a él también le agradaban.

En el tiempo que había pasado viviendo a su lado, se había dado cuenta de que él era mucho más que un bandido espacial. Detrás de su fachada fría, Vegeta era un hombre solitario, atormentado por los fantasmas del pasado Ciertamente sería un príncipe, el príncipe de su raza, eso no podía negarse, ese aire de nobleza que le rodeaba, había nacido para gobernar; y sin embargo, desde niño había sido más esclavo que príncipe, obligado a servir al malvado ser que había acabado con casi toda su raza y ahora estaba aquí, sólo en un planeta al cual había intentado destruir, conviviendo con sus enemigos, siendo superado por un guerrero de clase baja. Sí, ciertamente tenía muchas razones para ser como era e incluso peor, pero a pesar de todo había conservado siempre su orgullo, y eso ella lo admiraba, muchos se hubieran quebrado por menos de lo que a Vegeta le había tocado vivir; sin embargo, ahí estaba él, aun de pie. Muchas veces se preguntó ¿Qué sería de Vegeta si Freezer no hubiera acabado con su planeta? Claro está el ahora sería el Rey ¿Pero qué clase de rey sería?... No era tonta, había podido apreciar la naturaleza Saiyajin más de una vez, sabía muy bien que no sería un rey bondadoso y bueno con su pueblo, pero ciertamente algo la hacía pensar que llenaría de gloria a su planeta... pero bueno ahora él estaba ahí causándole una verdadera crisis emocional.

Nuevamente volteó hacia donde estaban sus amigos, ahí se encontraba Yamcha riendo abiertamente de las tonterías del viejo maestro, no podía impedir sentirse culpable, Yamcha siempre se había portado tan bien con ella, se desvivía por complacerla siempre, su amigo y su amante, siempre había podido confiar en él y aunque de vez en cuando tonteaba con una que otra chica, ella estaba segura de que sería incapaz de engañarla ¿Qué pensaría Yamcha al enterarse de que se había acostado justamente con el hombre que prácticamente lo había asesinado?

–_Yo no maté al insecto de tu pareja… – Respondió ante las acusaciones de Bulma._

–_Vamos Vegeta, sé que lo hiciste, aun cuando te invité a vivir en mi casa sabía que lo habías hecho, pero aun así, fuiste de gran ayuda en Namek y en parte gracias a ti todo terminó saliendo bien por eso lo hice, además Yamcha está vivo de nuevo._

–_¿Crees que me importa lo que tú creas? – Le gritó molesto – Si yo hubiera asesinado al patético gusano no tendría por qué negarlo, pero hubiera sido una pérdida de mi tiempo, ni siquiera merecía morir en mis manos, es simplemente una basura._

–_¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Yamcha? – Estrelló sus manos en la mesa molesta. _

–_Como lo escuchas, el insecto fue asesinado por un patético Saibaiman. –una sádica risa se dibujó en su rostro – Claro que eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a matar personalmente, a él y a cada uno de esos insectos que tienes por amigos, y sabes quizás después haga explotar esta patética bola de lodo incluyéndote a ti._

–_Como si Goku fuera a dejarte– respondió valientemente antes de salir del lugar, dejándolo echando chispas._

Está bien, tal vez no lo había matado personalmente, pero él había ordenado al pelón plantar esas criaturas para que mataran a sus amigos, era perverso y ella lo sabía, sabía incluso que no se pondría la mano en el corazón para cumplir lo que había dicho, pero aun así se sentía atraída por él.

Volteo nuevamente a ver a Piccolo, el había cambiado, tal vez Vegeta también podría hacerlo, después de todo ahora estaba de su lado ¿no es cierto? Pero qué demonios estaba pensando, aunque se pasara al lado de los buenos, Vegeta jamás cambiaria tanto como para tener una relación real con ella.

Tenía que sacárselo de la mente, eso no estaba bien, ella estaba con Yamcha, eso era lo único seguro. Él la amaba y ella a él, tenían una relación normal, con él tendría una vida normal como siempre había planeado… pero ¿Eso era lo que quería? Tenía que ser sensata, Yamcha era su futuro y no podía estar pensando en otro así como así, es cierto que en el pasado se había visto iluminada por la belleza de algunos hombres, pero nunca al grado de traicionar a Yamcha.

Realmente se estaba volviendo loca ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Una vida tranquila y normal o unos cuantos momentos de pasión? No podía estar dudando tanto, ni siquiera tenía por qué hacerlo. Sí, había pasado una grandiosa noche con Vegeta, pero eso no tenía por qué repetirse ni siquiera sabía si él querría repetirlo, se estaba ahogando sola en un vaso con agua, ella estaba con Yamcha y eso no cambiaria. Suspiró volteando nuevamente hacia la cámara de gravedad.

Sintió a alguien acercarse, pensó que tal vez se trataba de Yamcha nuevamente; sin embargo, volteó y se topó con el sonriente rostro de su amigo Goku quien traía dos enormes rebanadas de pastel.

–Pero Bulma, que haces aquí alejada, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños – Se sentó a su lado sonriendo más ampliamente. – ¿O es que estas aquí molesta porque Vegeta no ha salido a celebrar contigo? – Goku se rascó la barbilla como si lo meditara.

–¿Cómo se te ocurren esas tonterías Goku? –Se puso de pie molesta –Cómo si a mí me importara si ese mono sádico estuviera aquí o no –Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño molesta.

–jajajaja, perdón Bulma, no te enojes– Se rascó la cabeza Goku– ya hasta te pareces a él.

Bulma iba a responderle pero sabía que discutir con ese saiyajin era caso realmente perdido

–Ya olvídalo Goku –Observó las dos rebanadas que él había dejado junto a ella. – y dime ¿Por qué traes ese pastel? –

–Ah pues veras Bulma, como es tu cumpleaños pensé que debías probarlo, además como no venías y es todo lo que queda, decidí traértelo antes de que Gohan o cualquiera de los otros se lo comiera.

–¿No será más bien que lo salvaste de ti mismo? – Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

–Bien, me descubriste– Rió de nuevo, – tal vez me haya comido todos los demás pasteles

–Nunca cambiarás Goku… – suspiró cansada sentándose nuevamente junto a él. – Dame esa rebanada de pastel ahora, antes de que también termine en tu boca. –

–Está bien– de repente se puso serio dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cámara de gravedad – Pero sabes que tendrás que decidirte por uno de los dos, ¿verdad, Bulma?

Bulma volteó nuevamente a ver a Goku, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, ¿acaso él sabía exactamente en lo que estaba pensando?

–¿Qu.. Qué dijiste Goku? – preguntó titubeante.

Goku sólo sonrió levantando ambos trozos de pastel. –El pastel, sólo puedes tener una rebanada, así que ¿Fresa o Chocolate? – le mostró ambos

Bulma respiró nuevamente, así que Goku sólo hablaba del pastel.

–¿Por qué no puedo tener ambos? – Sonrió Bulma a su amigo – Después de todo es mi cumpleaños. –cerró un poco los ojos y después miró hacia el cielo.

–No Bulma, no puedes tener ambos, tú sabes bien que terminaría por hacerte daño – Nuevamente Goku uso ese tono serio tan raro en él.

–¿Por qué lo dices Goku? – Preguntó nuevamente observándolo – Ambos me gustan, porque no puedo tener ambos – un deje de reproche salió de su voz.

–Porque tú no eres así Bulma – dijo serio para volver a poner esa sonrisa boba en su rostro– si comieras ambos te dolería el estómago, tú no comes demasiado y estas rebanadas son bastante grandes para ti.

–Tienes razón Goku – Sonrió nuevamente – es sólo que es muy difícil decidirme, sabes que las fresas siempre han sido mis favoritas, pero ahora… Creo que el chocolate también me atrae bastante, no me decido entre el dulce y suave sabor de las fresas o el inigualable placer que ofrece el exótico sabor del chocolate.

–Creo que en el fondo ya has elegido Bulma – respondió Goku– Tal vez siempre te ha gustado el pastel de fresa, pero cabe resaltar que tal vez solo te hayas acostumbrado a su sabor y creas que aun te gustan, pero no por eso te la vas a pasar comiendo pastel de fresa el resto de tu vida.

–Goku, sabes que el chocolate es bastante dañito para la salud, las fresas son más saludables, a la larga me arrepentiría. – agrego Bulma ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cámara de gravedad.

–Quizás Bulma, pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo hayas probado, en ocasiones es bueno arriesgarse, sin importar nada más, olvidarse de lo que se supone debes hacer o lo que los demás piensan que harás. Piénsalo Bulma, tomar ahora un sabor nuevo o vivir siempre con la duda de que tal vez el otro te hubiera gustado más, claro no es que no puedas comerlo también después pero no lo disfrutarías a plenitud porque también tendrías el de fresa, tal vez una persona egoísta tomaría los dos, pero tú no eres así.

–Goku, ¿seguro que me estás hablando del pastel? – Lo observó perspicaz Bulma.

–Claro ¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando? –Se rascó nuevamente la cabeza Goku.

–Sí, de que otra cosa hablarías si no fuera de comida – lo observó ponerse de pie para dirigirse nuevamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

–Además, tal vez yo no le caiga muy bien a Vegeta, pero sé que en el fondo no es lo que aparece, en el fondo él es un buen tipo Bulma y quizás merezca la pena. – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera…

–¡Goku! Entonces tú hablabas de Vegeta, siempre lo hiciste…

–¿De Vegeta? – Se rascó la cabeza una vez más– Oh claro, es que la otra rebanada era para él, y si te comías ambas no le dejarías nada– sonrió nuevamente antes de dejarla sola.

–Gracias Goku…. – le dedicó una sonrisa observando cómo se alejaba.

A veces Goku parecía ser un tonto total, pero en otras ocasiones sabía cuando decir exactamente lo correcto y a decir verdad, tal vez tenía razón, en ocasiones había que arriesgarse, más valía un minuto de felicidad a cien años de gloria.

Sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero ella era una aventurera, en el fondo sentía algo de pena por Yamcha porque era obvio que él la amaba, pero el hecho de que ella estuviera dudando en ese momento le demostraba que tal vez ya no sentía lo mismo por él, tal vez todo se había vuelto costumbre, eran más amigos que amantes, encontraría la forma de terminar con él, pero no ahora, no hoy, era su cumpleaños tenía que estar feliz y no preocupándose por lo que haría mañana.

Con una sonrisa tomó la otra rebanada de pastel que había dejado Goku y se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia la cámara de gravedad.

-x-x-x-x-x

_-_-…..o.o.o.o

Si llegaste hasta aquí mil gracias por leerme, y espero que te haya gustado esta breve historia que tal vez se considere más de lo mismo pero que aun así la escribí con mucho cariño =D

Un agradecimiento especial a Mya Fanfiction mi Beta, Gracias a ella he mejorado al escribir, gracias a sus correcciones también la historia se puede leer mejor =D

También gracias a Micky Me que fue quien me recomendó la canción "Entre dos amores de Ana Belen" la cual escuchaba mientras escribía esta historia.

Mil gracias a mis amigas Facebokeras Schala S y Jaz Min =D que por ellas y la diferencia lingüística cambie una palabra por ahí jajaja si no esto parecería Yaoi en Argentina jajaj

Gracias también a Chibi, Dev y Gizzel por opinar sobre el titulo.

Y por ultimo Gracias a mi papa por hacerme elegir entre un pay de queso y un pastel xD

Por Cierto si les gustan los fics y dragon ball los invito a unirse a "Por los que leemos fan fics de dragon ball" solo búsquenlo así en Facebook.

Nos vemos =D


End file.
